Conventional radar detectors are generally large, expensive, and designed to detect short, high-peak power pulses. Solid-state radars are emerging that utilize long, low-peak power pulses that conventional radar detectors are not designed to detect. Traditionally, crystal video receivers are used to detect radar pulses across a large bandwidth, but such receivers do not distinguish pulses from multiple emitters and can only provide coarse frequency information. A need exists for a simplified electronic device that allows for the characterization and deinterleaving of multiple frequency modulated continuous wave radars simultaneously.